I Feel like That
by Ingrid Malfoy Benson
Summary: Porque eran las dos de la madrugada y él habia podido  dormir, de sólo saberla del otro lado del pasillo.


_**I Feel Like That**_

Freddie tomó la perilla pero no se atrevió a girarla.

Eran las dos de la madrugada.

Abrir la puerta o no abrirla, he ahí la cuestión.

¿Por qué Freddie estaba frente al apartamento de Carly, absolutamente inmóvil, a esas horas?

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y luego suspiró lentamente. Él no tenía porque estar ahí sólo porque Sam se había quedado a dormir. Y además, ¿Cuál era el plan?

Recargó su frente en la puerta, aún con la mano en la perilla. No tenía un plan y esa era toda la verdad. No tenía ni una razón decente para estar ahí queriendo hablar con Sam. ¿Por qué quería hacer eso?

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo espantoso adentro del departamento Shay.

Freddie abrió apresurada y casi torpemente la puerta, y con todo oscuro no vio que fue exactamente lo que lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

Sam tomó una sartén por el mango, ¿Por qué alguien se tenía que meter a robar justo cuando ella iba a comerse tranquilamente el jamón de Carly? Caminó lentamente hasta la sala, el sujeto estaba ahí, echado de bruces contra el suelo, y justo cuando se incorporaba, Sam le dio un sartenazo.

Rápido encendió la lámpara de al lado del sofá y bajo la tenue luz, su impresión fue grande, Freddie en tanto, trataba que saber en qué universo, planeta y ciudad estaba, y como era que se llamaba, hasta que una voz se lo recordó.

-¿Fr... Freddie?

-Eso creo…- dijo frotándose la cabeza, incorporándose esta vez sin ninguna sartén que se lo impidiera, algo mareado se sentó en el sofá

-¡Creí que eras un ladrón!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Sam se mordió el labio, y Freddie se tomaba el lugar donde la rubia lo había golpeado.

-Al menos contigo y una sartén aquí, el apartamento está a salvo- dijo Freddie mirando a Sam, tratando de bromear, eso la hizo sentirse todavía peor.

-¿Tan fuerte se escuchó el ruido?- la rubia se alejó hacia la cocina tratando de enfocar tema en algún lado, volvió con una bolsa de hielo. Freddie carraspeó

-Eso creo… - dijo despacio, Sam todavía estaba muy aturdida por haberle pegado de esa manera, era obvio que se sentía mal, era la primera vez que no lo hacía adrede, y la primera desde que habían terminado su relación.

-Yo… perdóname, ¿te duele mucho? – Dijo poniéndole el hielo en la cabeza

-¡Auch!

-Perdón… - trató de volver a ponerle el hielo, ésta vez con sumo cuidado y Freddie sonrió de lado. No eran muchas las veces que en sus años de conocerla la vio preocupada o arrepentida por algo, y además tener a Sam así de cerca con la mirada seria y apenada, mirando hacia donde se había golpeado, se podía definir como adorable.

No pudo evitarlo, no con esa imagen tan provocantemente perfecta delante de sus ojos, un poquito, sólo un instante necesitaba besarla, aunque fuera en un pestañeo, pero quería sentir sus labios.

La besó. Y trató de, en tan solo ése par de segundos de contacto, disfrutar del sabor a Frutilla de sus labios.

-Perdonada…- susurró, Sam sintió que le faltaba el aire pero lo disimuló bastante bien

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque no sabes lo… adorable que te ves preocupada, - Sam desvió la vista, ligeramente sonrojada- Porque no quiero esperar a que seas más normal, porque ni siquiera quiero que seas más normal. Porque yo ya puedo ser bastante anormal como para haber venido a las 2 de la mañana sólo para hablarte, porque no pude dormir de sólo saber que estábamos a tan sólo un pasillo, porque necesito que olvides todo lo que dije en ese elevador, excepto que Te amo, es lo único que te repito ahora, Te amo.

-Viniste a… ¿verme a las 2 de la mañana? – balbuceó y pestañeó repetidamente, Freddie no pudo encontrar aquello más tierno, muy a la manera de Sam.

-Y a encontrarte asaltar el jamón de Carly- dijo mirando hacia la oscura cocina, divertido, Sam estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reírse.

-También te amo. – la miró, ella, a su manera, encontraba la forma de volverlo todo simplemente en su lugar, simplemente mil veces más acertado y perfecto.

Spencer desde su puerta, se sonaba en silencio la nariz, dejó el palo de golf a un lado y volvió a su cuarto feliz de que no había sido un ladrón, y de que el Seddie hubiera vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi <strong>

**bueno, ojalá les haya gustado! **

**yo quiero a alguien que venga a las 2 de la mañana a decirme que me ama, algún dia, ya verán, y lo acertaré con una sartén y nos besaremos y :D **

**ok no ._.**

**XD**

**les gustó?**

**lo odiaron?**

**regular?**

**bueno?**

**pesimo?**

**todo bienvenido en reviews.. y deseenme suerte! mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo .-. **

**au revoir!**

**felix felicis! **


End file.
